Glee One-Shots
by Spicy Scarlet
Summary: A collection of random, mostly unrelated one-shots from Glee! Lots of Sebtana, likely Niff. Themes can vary, so rated T! Enjoy!
1. Betrayals

**A/N: This us just a little one shot for Sebtana. Please comment if there are other stories or fics y'all want to see! Hope its ok! BTW, Glee isn't mine.**

**When Santana visits her cousin at Dalton, she met two interesting boys. After dating Sebastian for a while, it's time for Regionals, where she receives a painful shock. One-shot! Sorta Sebtana.**

Betrayals

Santana Lopez and Noah (Puck) Puckerman squeeze each other's hands nervously as they sit in their seats for Regionals. They are both hoping that their choreography as enough, not that it isn't good, it's amazing, but if they can pull it off or not. Santana did a lot of the choreography, along with Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce, and she's a hell of a dancer.

Ever since a little while, Santana has been dating a boy from an opposing team, Sebastian Smythe of the Dalton Academy Warblers. She met him when she visited Dalton to see her cousin Jeff Sterling, also a Warbler. She never spills anything, though, and does like to cheer on her cousin, his boyfriend, and their friends.

Puck is only one who knows about Santana and Sebastian, and he supports her, but has his fists ready in case he hurts her. Santana knows this, and is incredibly grateful for her best friend. They take their seats, and the Warblers are up first. Santana is ready to cheer on her friends in the Warblers, but one they start singing and dancing to _Uptown Funk_, she freezes. Those are her dance moves. Her music choices. No.

Then, Santana realizes everything. Why Sebastian never turned towards his house when he left hers. He was heading to Hunter' Clarington, his best friend's house to document and get all of her dance moves for the Warblers. Why he always asked her to dance for him, and never joined in. He was filming her routines. Why she was barred from Warblers practices, even with her oath. They were learning her moves. He _used_ her. _USED_ her. Just to beat her at Regionals. All this time.

Puck realizes this too, he sees the blazing fire in her eyes, and his grip on her hand and the armrest tightens. The rest of the New Directions recognize the dance moves, and they all scramble offstage as quickly as possible, meeting in the green room.

Before she leaves, Santana glances at the stage, and meets Sebastian's eyes, who's up front on the stage, and from the stage, he can see the hurt, the pain, and mostly, the anger and fire in her beautiful, dark, eyes. She turns away, and moves quickly away.

The green room quickly descends into chaos when they arrive, people are yelling, arguing, crying, before Santana decides that this won't help them win Regionals. She climbs onto a table and yells.

"_CALLATE! Escucha! _This is not going to help us win Regionals! We need to get new dance moves for our songs, now."

"But these songs won't work without the dancing! We need new songs too!" Rachel Berry sobs.

"Fine." Santana glances at Mike Chang, and he nods. "Ok. So, Mike, Britt and I have been working on something, and we'll take lead dancing on the group number. Hobbit, Bow-Tie, Frankenteen, Puckerman. Decide on a group number, something that we all would know, so no Broadway, please, for the love of J-Lo." They nod, and separate. "Wheezy, Rich Bitch, Girl Chang, Preggo, you guys work with Britt-Britt for choreographing the Troubletones number. Mike, work with everyone else for moves on the group number. I have a song idea for us girls and for the ballad, and no, Hobbit, you don't get to sing it. It doesn't go with your voice, and I have something I've been working on, and it's better than whatever Broadway thing you'll pull together. Now _vamos_!"

Everyone ignores Santana's nicknames, nods, and splits off, and Santana's about to go over to the Troubletones when their coach, Mr. Schuester puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks at him, and he smiles and nods.

"Great job, Santana. You do know I believe in you. That was fantastic."

"Thanks Mr. Schue. Now we have work to do. Can you keep an eye on the performances for us?" He smiles and nods, and leaves the room. Santana hears the Warblers' other song, another one she mentioned, _Stay_, by Alessia Cara and Zedd. She glares at it, and turns off the speaker. Santana goes over to the girls, and tells them her song for the Troubletones. They all know it, despite it being not well known, and agree immediately, and Mercedes splits up parts while Brittany leads the girls in a simple, but impressive-looking routine. Santana goes around the room, checking in on everybody, making sure no one's doing anything stupid, and criticizing and adjusting things that need it.

Santana leaves Sam, who's a pretty good dancer, and some Troubletones backup girls, who are good dancers since their Cheerios, in change of their practices, and Mike, Santana and Brittany meet up, and discuss how they're going to pull of the routine they've been working on.

It involves Mike dancing with both girls at the same time, plus, the hardest move of all, having all three of them do an in sync, coordinated, graceful flip/twist/spin at the same time. They decide that they'll do it out there, but there's not really enough space in the room to practice, so they'll have to cross their fingers, and hope for the best.

"So what are you going to do for the ballad, San?" Brittany asks innocently.

"Something that basically sums up my emotions right now," Santana says, clenching her hands so she doesn't snap. Brittany accepts the answer, and they all go and do a run-through of what they can, the Troubletones number, and the backup dancing on the group number.

Santana pulls Tina, Brittany, and Quinn aside to explain her solo, and their backup parts, which they are more than willing to do. Then, the lights flash. They're up.

"Show circle!" Mr. Schue calls. Everyone gathers around, and looks at Santana. "I think this one should go to the person who helped us get this all together. The person who made sure we are going to win this thing. Santana!" Everyone looked at her, and she smiled.

"Well, first, thanks for not fighting with me during my bitch-rant, but Mr. Schue's right. We are going to win this thing. This Warblers don't stand a chance. Just remember: We deserve this. Ready?" Everyone cheers, and they all put their hands in.

"Amazing!"

Sebastian and the Warblers are in their seats. It's time for the New Directions to go. He saw the hurt in Santana's eyes when she saw the stolen choreography. Secretly, he hopes that they will pull it together. He doubts that they can win, he knows that that spot goes to the Warblers, but maybe they can get second?

The lights fade out, and everyone stops talking, waiting for the performance to start.

"We've got this in the bag. They probably don't have any choreography," Hunter says, and Sebastian can hear the smirk on his face. He regrets it. He regrets it all. He wishes that he didn't hurt Santana, he actually does like her, care about her, maybe even love her. But because of Hunter, and Regionals, he probably just threw all of that down the drain. Quite possibly, considering that this is Santana (Satan) Snixx Maria Diabla Lopez, forever.

Like Santana had told him, he recognized the Troubletones onstage, Santana in the front, flanked by two other girls, a tall, skinny blonde, and a dark-skinned brunette. Sebastian decided that he should expand his musical knowledge, because he didn't recognize the song they were singing, but the lyrics sounded like Santana chose them.

[Mercedes]

_I can see your mouth move_

_But I don't hear the words_

[Brittany]

_And while you dig yourself a hole_

_You're burying me in the blur_

[Santana]

_I can taste the fake, the shame_

_I've heard this story before_

[Quinn]

_And while you dig yourself a hole_

_It's the same thing, different girl_

Sebastian figured immediately that Santana picked the song, it seemed like something she would do, plus he was 99% sure the lyrics were directed to him. He was impressed though. That had choreography, and even though it wasn't extravagant, it was impressive, all the girls moving in sync, twirling and spinning to the music.

[Tina]

_When I was building a home, you made a bed of your own_

_A perfect little life for three_

[Santana]

_But now your cover is blown, you get to be on your own_

_And find another stupid girl like me_

[Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany]

_So go out and party, cause I'm just getting started_

_And I'm dancing to a brand new beat_

_Cause you're stuck on repeat, repeat, repeat_

_You're stuck on repeat, repeat, repeat_

_So go out and party like you're not brokenhearted_

_Cause you'll always just be stuck on repeat_

_Cause you're stuck on repeat, repeat, repeat_

_You're just stuck on repeat, repeat, repeat_

Sebastian took a minute to examine the girls' dresses, more specifically, Santana. The black and gold dress contrasted perfectly with her skin tone, and the red underlayer peeked through when they twirled, making Santana look like some sort of hell angel. He chuckled to himself. Who ever thought the words 'angel' and 'Santana' would end up in the same sentence.

[Brittany]

_I wanna know, was I the one_

_Or just the chick on the side?_

[Santana]

_I gave it all, broke down my walls_

_You dare say I didn't try_

[Mercedes]

_But you won't stop, stop telling me what_

_What you think I want to know_

_I'm rejecting the sight of you, deleting the thought of you_

_Record this, and watch me go_

Sebastian glanced over at Hunter, who was smirking, but not as much as before, seeing the girls have good choreography. Sebastian assumed immediately that Santana was responsible. He "dated" her for long enough to recognize her work, and no one else could have gotten everyone to listen and learn the moves in less than an hour.

[Tina]

_When I was building a home, you made a bed of your own_

_A perfect little life for three_

[Santana]

_But now your cover is blown, you get to be on your own_

_And find another stupid girl like me_

_Oh, yeah_

[Santana, Mercedes and Brittany]

_So go out and party, cause I'm just getting started_

_And I'm dancing to a brand new beat_

_Cause you're stuck on repeat, repeat, repeat_

_You're stuck on repeat, repeat, repeat_

_So go out and party like you're not brokenhearted_

_Cause you'll always just be stuck on repeat_

_Cause you're stuck on repeat, repeat, repeat_

_You're stuck on repeat, repeat, repeat_

[All Troubletones]

_Yeah, oh, oh_

_You're stuck on repeat, repeat, repeat_

_You're stuck on repeat_

_R-r-r-epeat_

_You're stuck on repeat, repeat, repeat_

_Oh, woah_

Everyone is one their feet clapping, save the other show choirs, and Santana smiles as she takes her next position. The song, _Repeat_, by Jessie J, went well, and no one stumbled! In your faces, Warblers. Well, she is assuming that they're innocent, save Sebastian and Hunter, they probably introduced her ideas as their own.

The boys come on stage in black outfits and gold ties, to match the girls, and pair up, except Mike, who's with Brittany and Santana. Sebastian notices this, and thinks to himself _no. it can't be. Are they-?_

The move that they are planning is one of the most difficult moves ever, the last show choir that attempted it had all three dancers end up with broken arms.

The next song is lead by the boys, Usher and Pitbull's _DJ Got us Fallin in Love_. Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, and Noah Puckerman on lead vocals. Each boy is dancing with a girl, except Mike, Santana and Brittany, who are dancing center stage, doing an extremely impressive routine of flips, twirls, and dips.

The audience cheers with excitement at the trio, and Sebastian sees Hunter clench his jaw, and he smirks to himself. _Hunter is mad that this isn't affecting them like he'd thought. They have a guaranteed second place, for sure. They have the magic and power that is Satan, I guess. Blessed by the devil herself._

Then it comes time for the big move. Santana whispers to Mike and Brittany, "_We've got this_." That seems to give them energy and confidence, and they launch into the move, an intricate series of spins from the two girls, Mike supporting them, and then they jump. It seems like minutes that they're in the air, to Santana, but then she feels the ground under her feet, sees Mike and Brittany standing beside her, and hears the crowd going insane. They did it!

They remember to continue dancing, and in what seems like seconds, when the song wraps up, they take their assigned places in the formation. Every single person is on their feet, even the other choirs, for completing the flips. Sebastian glances over and sees Hunter frowning, but still standing and clapping. At least he still has a little bit of common sense and dignity.

"Did you know that she could do that?" Hunter whispers furiously to Sebastian, who shakes his head.

"No. I had honestly no idea."

Santana was supremely glad she had chosen to keep her dance practices secret from Sebastian, but not glad about all the other stuff she told him. Like the stuff about her family, her past, and all that . . . other stuff. She was holding her breath, just waiting for him to expose her, or at least using it as blackmail. Once the crowd finally dies down, everyone except Quinn, Brittany, Tina, and Santana exits, and the opening bars to _Skyscraper_, by Demi Lovato, play. Sebastian had started to wonder who was going to take the lead, but once he recognized the song, he knew Santana was singing. The song fit her too, in more ways than one.

[Santana]

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet_

She repeats the chorus, and the words strike true to Sebastian. He did tear her down, he used her, and tossed her aside, but she is stronger than that. She doesn't need him, he can't take what she loves away from her, dance.

To Sebastian, it seems that she's better than ever. Voice-wise, and dance-wise, at least. Sebastian hopes that she still does care about him, because he wasn't faking, but just made the mistake of following Hunter. _She probably thinks it was all part of the scheme, though_, he thinks sadly.

[Santana]

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper, oh oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

On this note, she holds it, letting it extend for an extreme amount of time, letting her gorgeous voice soar across the room, reaching everybody, diving straight into Sebastian's heart. The girls behind her repeat the phrase twice before she's done. Once she's out of breath, for the last line, her voice softens, quiets, but keeping its tone perfect.

[Santana]

_Like a skyscraper_

Everyone's on their feet, applauding, cheering, and whistling wildly, and Santana smiles widely. Her first standing ovation in an official performance. She knows that she deserves it. She involuntarily glances towards the Warblers, Jeff whistles, Nick Duval, Jeff's boyfriend, winks, and the rest of them are just as happy for her, completely oblivious to all the things that Sebastian and Hunter were doing behind the scenes. She does glance at Sebastian, and he looks . . . proud. Proud of her.

He's smiling, but also looks sad. _Maybe he regrets it? Maybe he wasn't pretending?_ A part of her mind says, but Santana shuts it down. She isn't planning on forgiving him for a while. And not without groveling and lots of gifts or something. She curtsies gracefully, and glides offstage, following the other girls, and jumps into Puck's arms.

"Congrats, Satan. That was amazing. We're totally gonna win this thing."

"Thanks, Puck. I hope so," Santana whispered to her best friend.

"Hope so? I know so. The way you took charge in the green room, the way you sang and danced, the way you helped everybody, it was amazing. So amazing, that I got it on tape."

"What?" Santana asked as they walked to meet up with the rest of the New Directions.

"Here." Puck places his phone in her hands, and she watches a video recording of everything that went down in the green room after they left the main auditorium. She smirks when it gets to the part with her yelling.

"Thanks Puck. Send it to me?" He shakes his head.

"You kidding? This is going directly onto Facebook!" Santana smiles and shakes her head and goes into the green room with Puck to find everyone else cheering. They all see her and start applauding.

"Santana, I'm really sorry for everything. We couldn't have done any of this without you, the songs, the choreography, getting our heads out of our asses, thank you." Santana partly couldn't believe that Rachel Berry was apologizing to her and complimenting her, but she smiled.

"Thanks Rachel. And I love you guys, you're my second family. We deserve this. Now let's go get that first place trophy!" They all cheer, and stampede out on stage with the Warblers and the Golden Goblets, who were close to terrible.

Santana takes her usual place in the back, but everyone pushes her to the front, and she clasps Puck and Brittany's hands as the judges come on stage.

"Third place in the Ohio Midwest Regionals Championship goes to . . . from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, the Golden Goblets!" Everyone else lets out a breath as the choir accepts their trophy and scampers offstage. Santana glances over and sees Sebastian close to the front, as well as Hunter. Of course. They got all the credit for the songs and dance routines anyways. Plus, Sebastian did have the lead on _Stay_.

"And first place goes to . . ."

_Come on, tell us already!_ Santana thinks as Brittany squeezes her hand.

"From William McKinley High, the New Directions!" Confetti falls from the ceiling as the winning choir members jump up and hug each other. Puck holds Santana and picks her up, spinning her around, and Sebastian can't help but feel jealous. _Are they together or something?_ He thinks as Hunter is handing the second place trophy. Hunter starts to move offstage, but all the other Warblers are going over to Santana, who just got released by Puck, and she gives them a congratulatory group hug, save, of course, Sebastian and Hunter, the former of whom is wishing that he could be in it, while the latter is looking on disgustedly.

Santana gives individual hugs to Jeff, Nick, Thad Harwood and Trent Nixon, and waves to them as they go offstage, then is swept into another hug from Mike Chang.

"We did it! We actually did it!" He cheers.

"I know! I can't believe it either!" They pull Brittany into the hug, and congratulate each other before separating, Brittany and Santana meeting up with their best friends Puck and Quinn, and Mike heading over to Sam, Mercedes, and Tina.

Rachel had received the trophy, and passed it around, but Santana beams when they all hand it to her. They move offstage and into their setup room, and all the couples break off for make-out sessions. Chang2, Samcedes, Finchel, Bartie, Klaine, and Quick split off, leaving Santana and Sugar the only ones left, but Sugar was too busy on her phone to pay much attention. Puck and Quinn came over to Santana, who was looking slightly sad.

"Hey. You ok?"

"I honestly thought he cared," Santana mumbled quietly.

"What?" Quinn said, confused. Puck knows what she is talking about, and loops an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Snixx. You'll find someone. It might be him, it might be someone else. Just keep your head up, and your sass strong." Santana chuckles.

"Thanks Puck."

"So, what did I miss?" Quinn asks.

"Can I tell her?" Puck asks. Santana nods. "So, a few weeks ago, Sebastian Smythe manipulated Santana into hanging out with him and pretended to be her boyfriend so he could get choreography and song ideas from her." Quinn put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, Santana, that's awful! Did he find out anything . . . personal?" Santana nodded glumly, and the blonde hugged her tightly.

"Come on, Q. Don't ruin our Regionals win with my relationship shit."

"But-"

"No buts. Let's change. I think Hobbit's planning a sweet after party since her dads are out of town."

Quinn smiles, Puck smirks, and everyone breaks apart, and goes to change. Santana is the first one back, now in a much more comfortable outfit, consisting of ripped black jeans, a red t shirt with the Black Widow logo, and classic Adidas Superstars. Puck joins her a minute later in jeans, converse, a t shirt, and a leather jacket.

"You forgot this," he says to her, tossing her a similar black jacket.

"Thanks," Santana says, putting it on. Everyone else files in too, and we all load onto the bus, Mr. Schue taking careful precautions for transporting the trophy.

Instead of couple pairs like the ride there, Puck sits with the other guys, and Quinn, Britt and Santana sit together, and the other girls plus Kurt sit together, gossiping about who knows what.

They drive back to McKinley, and everyone cheers as a smiling Santana places the large trophy with the others in the case in the choir room. Then, everyone disperses to their cars to make their way to the Berry household for an after party. Per usual, and since she doesn't own a car, and her motorbike is at home, Santana hitches a ride with Puck and Sam, since the three of them live semi-close to each other.

"Oh, and San?" Puck said as they neared Hobbit's house.

"Yeah?"

"I heard that Berry invited the Warblers."

"Ok." Santana shrugs. "I'm friends with most of them, and I can get back at those two _pendejos_."

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok," Puck said, parking. He is used to Santana's swearing, even if he doesn't know what it means.

"Oh, _I'll_ be fine. I'm just not so sure about them," the Latina said, smirking mischievously. Puck rolls his eyes, smiling, and the three of them get out of the car, and enter the house, and head to the basement, where a party is already in full swing. Santana notices that all of the Warblers are there, except they don't have their infamous uniforms on. Santana and Puck go over to where Jeff, Nick, Trent and Thad are talking, and they offer congratulations again.

"Thanks guys. You Blazer Boys were great too."

"Yeah, Sebastian and Hunter had a lot of great ideas," Thad said. Santana scowls to herself.

"What are you doing, Puck?" Santana turns to the mentioned boy, who is furiously typing on his phone.

"Facebook update. I promised on to all of my followers about Regionals."

"Oh, you didn't . . ."

"I so did." Then, every single person's phone dings.

"You really have a lot of followers, don't you?" Puck nods and smirks, and Santana and the other boys take out their phone. Puck's latest update is the full dish on Regionals, except Santana's name isn't mentioned, except in the video of her in the green room, and later stuff. Her name is kept out of the betrayal scandal, which she greatly appreciates. It's a full account of the adventures of the past few weeks, mostly Regionals.

All of the New Directions start asking each other if they were the one getting betrayed, and all the Warblers turned to Sebastian and Hunter, who were reading the post themselves, with dangerous looks.

"Wait . . . it was you, wasn't it?" Jeff asks Santana.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because outside of Warbler practice, I heard Hunter and Sebastian talking, and Sebastian would not shut up about you."

"Um . . . maybe."

"San-"

"Maybe I just wanted a boyfriend, ok? Maybe I just wanted someone to be there for me." Jeff pulled Santana into a hug, and she wiped a stray tear and hugged him back.

"I don't blame you. It makes sense. I should have known something was up. But, you can always come to me, you know that, right?" Santana nods.

"I only told Puck about it, and he knew right after I did that those moves were mine."

"I knew they seemed familiar. I'm so sorry Tana."

"We are too," the other boys chime in. "We had no idea."

"It's ok. I don't blame you. I blame Meerkat and Weasel over there."

"Speaking of them, we have to have a quick meeting," Wes said, coming over, a frown on his face. Santana let Jeff go, and Quinn and Brittany come over to her, and hugged her really tightly.

"Quinn told you, huh Britt?"

"Yeah. You could have told me in the beginning."

"I didn't know what to do, I've never had someone care about me like that before. Sorry."

"No apologies necessary. Now, can we focus back on this awesome party, the the fact that WE JUST WON REGIONALS!" Puck yells for everyone. All of the New Directions cheer, and resume their typical activities.

After a little while, the Warblers return, and smoothly join into the party, save Hunter, who's off sulking to the side, and Sebastian, who comes up behind Santana.

"Hey. Can we talk?" he asks. She spins around, and glares at him.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I have some things to say to you."

"Fine. But I'm not afraid, nor hesitant to go all Lima Heights."

"Gotcha."

Santana rolls her eyes, and follows Sebastian to the back yard.

"So?"

"I, um, wanted to apologize. What I did was really wrong-"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Please let me finish. I didn't expect you to tell me about you, or that you've never been in a real relationship-"

"Which still stands."

"But I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have used you." Santana starts laughing darkly, and Sebastian looks at her confused.

"Hah. I thought you were going to apologize for playing on my feelings, since apparently, I thought you were being honest. You didn't seem sorry for stealing what I love most, dancing and singing, so here I thought I was going to get an apology for you being a manipulative, emotionally-detached, _pendejo_." she said through her laughter. Then, she stopped laughing. "You probably know this, but I've never actually had someone care about me like that. I'm a bitch at McKinley, and a bitch at Dalton, so I guess this was to be expected. Everyone loves knocking the bitch down a peg or two." she mutters. Sebastian puts his hand on her shoulder, making her step back, out of his reach.

"Santana-"

"You know what, you actually helped me. I got a newfound respect and leadership in glee, I know now that I'm going to be single forever unless I change myself, and, most importantly, I know my best friends are there to catch me when a douchebag knocks me over. So, _adios_." Santana turns on her heel after her rant, and walks towards the house.

"I do care about you," Sebastian says softly. Santana hears it and freezes.

"What?"

"I said that I do care about you. I wasn't just going to apologize for caring about you. I thought that's what you wanted. I wasn't faking caring about you, I do like you. A lot."

"Well that makes it worse. Having someone then them betraying you just to win. How do you think I feel about that? Since I thought it was real the whole time?!"

"You-you did?"

"Yeah. I thought you were someone that understood what I was going through. What I was feeling. I opened up to you because I thought you got it. But I guess you either decided that I'm not as important as winning, or you realized that you don't actually care like that." With that, she ran inside, leaving Sebastian alone on the grass, thinking about what she just said.

Santana went straight to the bathroom, she was crying. Once Sebastian told her that he does care about her, she realizes that she did care about him, maybe still does. Her emotions are a mess right now, so she cleans up and heads back to the party, and joins up with Quinn, who's watching Puck engage in a drinking game with some Warblers, and Sam and Blaine.

The blonde looks at her, asking with her eyes what happened outside and if Santana's ok. Santana silently responds that she'll update them all later, and the two grab a shared plate of snacks and sit down in a corner.

Sebastian comes in a minute later, looking kinda miserable. Hunter approaches him, but Sebastian wants nothing to do with him anymore.

"Hey," Hunter says. Sebastian pointedly ignores him, and starts to walk away from him, which only angers Hunter. "Hey! What's your problem?!" Sebastian whirls around to face him.

"What's my problem? What's your problem? I just made an ass of myself thanks to you, and in front of someone that I frankly, really like. That's my problem." Hunter frowns, but Sebastian isn't done yet. "I'm done with you. You might have just ruined something good to happen to me, for once. Goodbye, Hunter." With that, Sebastian stalks away, to another area in the room, and Hunter huffs, and leaves the party. No one notices this, or at least, no one cares that he left.

Santana and Quinn overhear their conversation, and then Quinn demands updates on what happened outside. With a sigh, Santana recounts their conversation, and Quinn gasps.

"OMG! He actually likes you! Why are you so mad at him?"

"Because even if he did actually like me, he liked winning more, and didn't care about using me to win," Santana spits bitterly. Quinn places her hand on her friends shoulder, and drops the subject.

The next day, the Warblers are invited to McKinley to ensure no hard feelings after Regionals. A bunch of people perform, and Santana refuses to even look at Sebastian until it is her turn.

She gets up onstage, along with Quinn and Brittany for backup, and launches into _Fighter_, by Christina Aguilera, dancing and singing powerfully. When she finishes, everyone stands and applauds, and Sebastian looks on wistfully. He misses her. And he's going to do everything he can to get her back.

**A/N: Comment and review plz if you liked it! Thanks!**


	2. We're Feeling 22

**A/N: Please send in prompts, doesn't have to be Sebtana, can be anything Glee related. **

**Santana's having her 22'nd birthday party at NYADA, with all the Warbler and New directions alumni, but what happens when her ex, Sebastian, shows up with a new girlfriend on his arm?**

We're Feeling 22

When the McKinley High New Directions graduated, they made a pact that they would always meet up for each other's birthdays. And, true to word, they all flew out to New York for Santana Lopez's 22nd birthday. They know that she is close friends with the Dalton Academy Warbler alumni, so they invite them too. The only person they aren't sure about is the Warblers ex-captain, Sebastian Smythe.

The two had actually dated for an impressive amount of time after they graduated from McKinley and Dalton. But, a severe misunderstanding mixed with cheating and lying caused them to break up a little more than a year ago. It was a sore spot for Santana for a while, but she assures them that she's over him. Which is good, because he responded saying that his girlfriend wanted to come too. Luckily, Santana was okay with it too, since that might still be hard for her.

They organized the event at NYADA, since somehow Cassandra July, Rachel's dance teacher who absolutely despises her, took a sincere liking to Santana. Cassie pulled some strings, and got them a nice ballroom, with a stage since all of them are ex-show choir members.

The New Directions alums spend the day decorating, setting up speakers, prepping songs, and calling and recalling the catering company they hired. By 5:00, the room is ready, and half an hour later, the Warblers arrive. Then, Jesse St. James, since they made peace with him, mostly because he had (read: HAS) a thing for Santana. There are still four guests yet to arrive. Sebastian and his girlfriend, Santana, and a special guest of Santana.

A few minutes later, Sebastian arrives. Everyone internally groans. The girl on his arm is kinda a knockout. She has _long_ obviously dyed but still somehow pretty blonde hair, flawlessly pale skin, and crystal blue eyes. She doesn't exactly look like his type, and the complete opposite of Santana, but she's gorgeous. Luckily, most of the New Directions males have girlfriends, and the Warblers aren't interested. But they all were secretly hoping that Sebastian and Santana would both still be single. Though, now that they think about it, no one has really seen Santana since the break-up.

She'd moved out, but stayed in New York. Though she still kept in touch via social media, no one's seen her, due to her claiming that she's busy. So they have no idea how she's holding up. When she arrives, though, everyone freezes. Sebastian's jaw falls slack. What the actual fuck.

Somehow she's gotten even more beautiful. Wavy, shiny, raven-black hair falling at a medium length, her bronze skin is richly-toned and shining, long lashes framing her dark eyes sparkling with mischief. Her figure is a perfect as always, her head held high, lips looking red and lush, gleaming white teeth. Her outfit is classic Santana: blood red tight top, _very_ short white denim shorts, a demure golden necklace, gold studs, and heeled sneaker wedges, all clearly designer. If Sebastian didn't know better, he'd say that she's a model or something. But the thing ruining the picture is the male with her.

It's not that he doesn't compliment her. He goes with her too much for Sebastian's liking. He's clearly extremely handsome, chiseled jaw, tanned skin, tousled black hair, light blue eyes. Everyone immediately yells 'Happy Birthday San!', and Santana laughs, lighting up the room. Her best friends, Brittany, Quinn, and Puck immediately go over to her, and Sebastian eavesdrops on their conversation.

She introduces the person with her as her coworker, Liam. When Quinn asks her where she works, she flippantly replies that she's a supermodel, then attempts to change the subject, but they refuse to let her. After congratulating her multiple times, Santana tells them that Liam is also a model, and they work together a lot. Tina, who's eavesdropping along with everyone else, asks how they haven't heard of her. Santana replies that she goes under a fake name to stay semi-on the down low. When she asks them if they've heard of Liam McCaulkey and Mara Lopez, they all explode into shrieks and swarm the two, asking for autographs. Santana laughs, and agrees. When Rachel asks if they're together, they both shake their heads.

"No. We just have fantastic chemistry," Santana explains. Liam grins.

"You bet your sweet ass." Santana rolls her eyes, but smiles as she makes introductions to her friends. Then, she sees Jesse St. James at the edge of the group.

"Jesse. It's been a while," she says, strutting up to him. He smiles wolfishly.

"Santana Lopez. Looking good." She smirks.

"Thanks, jackass. You're not looking bad yourself." With that, she turns on her heel, and heads back over to Quinn, Puck, and Brittany to catch up.

Sebastian was watching all of this with clinical accuracy. So she isn't dating Liam . . . Violet tugs at his arm insistently, and he looks down at her, the blonde suddenly seeming less beautiful after seeing Santana again.

"Sebby!" Violet whines. "I want to go meet Mara Lopez! And Liam McCaulkey! Let's go!"

"It's Santana," he tells her. She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever! I want to meet her! She's like, the highest paid supermodel ever! Every company ever is practically begging to work with her! She basically totally broke through about a year ago, and now she's like, the biggest thing ever!" Sebastian nods, but rolls his eyes when she isn't looking. He lingers behind, he doesn't want to get close to Santana, because he knows that if he even touches her, he won't be able to control himself. He still loves her. He only started dating Violet to try and forget. But it didn't do him any good. Every day he regrets their break-up, even though it was all his fault.

But, he follows Violet over to Santana and Liam, who are now talking to the Warbler alums. Sebastian keeps a distance, talking to his old friends while Violet fangirls over the two models, mainly Santana. Eventually, she calls him over, and he sighs, heading over to where Santana is looking on amused and annoyed at Violet's antics.

As soon as he enters a five foot radius of the enchanting Latina, Sebastian starts to feel tingles and heat on his skin. Oh crap. He steps up next to Violet, doing his best to stop himself from pushing Santana up against the wall. She meets his eyes, and an old feeling in his gut resurfaces. He searches her face for any clue that the same thing is happening to her, but all he sees is her classic nonchalance and annoyance, and the usual mischief. There is a slight sadness, like she's recalling the break-up, but no clue that she still wants him like he needs her. Damn it.

Santana gives him a small wave. "Hi, Bas. Nice to see you," she says, slightly more softly than before. He gives her a small smile in return. Santana knows she needs to get out of this conversation. She didn't think seeing Sebastian would hurt and it doesn't, but it feels . . . weird. But, Santana shakes it off, and turns back to Violet. "Um, nice meeting you, but I have to find Liam. Bye." With that, she slips away, and find Liam leaning against the wall. "Hey." His head snaps up, and he smiles at her.

"Hey, San. Your friends are really cool."

"Thanks. Just expect them to get weirder once they start singing."

"Singing?"

"Yeah. Basically everyone here minus you and Violet were in show choir in high school. Either a New Direction or a Warbler, and yes, I know what the first one sounded like. Our teacher came up with it." They both giggle, and turn to the stage, where Rachel is trying and failing to turn on the microphone. Santana sighs, amused. "I'll be right back. And don't be surprised if I start dancing." Then, she darts off to scold Rachel and go on to teach her how to work a mic, since it's normally done for her. Once that's done, Santana leaves the mic to Rachel, with backup from Tina and Brittany.

"Hey everybody!" Rachel says. "Welcome to Santana Diabla Lopez's 22nd birthday bash!" Everyone cheers, and Santana dips an exaggerated curtsy. "Let's get this party started!" Then, Rachel bursts into a rendition of, of course, Taylor Swift's _22_. Santana grins, and everyone starts to dance along, singing too, like a concert. Santana winds up in the center of the dance floor, moving her body seductively to the music. She's still got it.

Jesse watches Santana dance, and is immediately turned on. Damn, that girl is _hot_. Well, she's single, so maybe he can tap that. So, he moves towards the dance floor.

Liam gapes as Santana dances, he had no idea she was that talented. And next, she's probably going to tell him that she's a fantastic singer too. Actually, that's really likely, but whatever. He's always liked her, but what the hell? He never knew about this. Santana's just so much fun to hang out with and be around, not to mention she's gorgeous and sexy as hell. He knows that her ex is here, but that guy has a girlfriend, and a bunch of other guys have been watching her this whole time, but maybe he has a chance.

Matt Rutherford was invited personally by Santana, since they dated in sophomore year, and she's gotten even more beautiful and fun. Now he's dancing, near to Santana, and slowly moving closer to her. He really liked her in high school, and it hasn't really changed. Hopefully, she'll remember that she liked him too.

Cameron grins as Santana works the floor, she was a common guest at Dalton, and she is definitely his type of girl. They formed a good bond, maybe with the possibility of being . . . more. So, he starts to dance over to her.

Santana smirks to herself when she notices the four boys moving towards her. She's impressed, actually, at Liam's moves; he's no slouch on the dance floor. Matt, Jesse, and Cameron still have it too. When she catches a few more Warbler alums eyeing her, she smirks and they blush and look away.

The four boys form a slight circle around the Latina, and she takes turns dancing with them as the music smoothly transitions to Nick Duval, her cousin Jeff Sterling's boyfriend, singing Usher's _Yeah_. Afterwards, all the Warblers get onstage to reprise One Direction's _Live While We're Young _from a past Warblers Sectionals set list. Everyone else cheers and dances, Santana grinning when they invite her to join the stage. Remembering the original choreography, she dances with the boys in perfect synchrony, and many watch impressed.

Being onstage with Santana is hard for Sebastian, especially since he had leads on this song, and she took over the few lines that Hunter Clarington sang, since he was NOT invited, for many reasons. Their voices only merge for a fraction of a second, but it sends chills down Sebastian's spine. He can't help but glance over to Santana. Surprisingly, her eyes flick over to him in the second his eyes rest on her. They make eye contact for a second, something electric crackles in the air between them before Santana wisely breaks eye contact, allowing both of them to refocus on the choreography.

After the song ends, she hugs a few of them and they all jump down, making room for Mercedes to bring the house down with Jennifer Hudson's _Night of Your Life_. Sebastian slinks over to the drinks table, fully stocked with beer, wine (white and red), and lots of alcohol. These people know Santana well. For the boring people, there are cans of different varieties of soda. Sebastian still remembers Santana's favorite drink of all time: coke mixed with rum. He wonders if anyone else knows that. Violet comes and attached on his arm, and he rolls his eyes to himself. She's _super_ clingy, unlike Santana, who, in his opinion, knew the perfect balance of affection and subtlety, and of alone and together. He really has to stop thinking about her, but he can't. He never has.

Niff, still dating and as cute as ever, notice Sebastian rolling his eyes at Violet and exchange a glance. Maybe there's hope after all. Everyone was sad and disappointed at the Sebtana break-up, but many are secretly hoping that they get back together. They were super cute together, and really good for each other. Maybe, if he doesn't actually like Violet, and if Santana's single, then maybe they can reunite after all. The two wave Sebastian over, the bronze-haired boy looking relieved for an excuse to ditch his annoying girlfriend.

"Hey, Seb," Nick says.

"Hey Niff. How's life in paradise?" Sebastian teases. Jeff rolls his eyes.

"We're great, thanks for asking. How's . . . your girlfriend?" Jeff asks. Sebastian grimaces.

"That bad?" Nick teases. Sebastian lets out a sigh and nods.

"Well, she's nice and all, but she's super clingy."

"Why'd you go out with her in the first place?" Jeff asks. Sebastian's gaze subconsciously wanders over to Santana, who's laughing and dancing with her four suitors, Cameron, Jesse, Liam, and some other guy that none of them know. "Oh."

"Yeah. But it's all good now. San and I are on level ground, I'm dating Violet, and she's off being Satan/Mara Lopez."

"Sure," Nick says carefully. After talking for a few more minutes, Mercedes finishes her song, and Violet drags Sebastian into the dance floor.

Taking a quick break, Liam moves over to where a tall, lean Asian man is filling up on chips, salsa, and guacamole. He sees Liam coming over and smiles. "Hello. Liam, right?" Liam grins and nods. "I'm Mike. Mike Chang."

"Nice to meet you. So, all of you sang in glee club?" Mike smiles.

"Sorta. It wasn't the most popular club, so they just took anyone to make up the numbers to compete. Most of us can sing, but some joined for the dancing part. I did, originally, and I still pick it over singing. I'm not that good, honestly." Liam nods.

"Good to know. What about the other club?"

"Complete opposite, very popular, part of an all boys boarding private school," Mike says.

"What about Santana? Is she a dancer, or can she sing too?" Liam asks. Mike grins, gaining a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You'll see." With that, he says goodbye and goes over the the girl Asian and shares his snacks with her, likely filling her in on Liam and his conversation. Liam looks back up to the stage, where Artie is starting to sing _Replay_, by Iyaz, one of Santana's favorite songs. A few boys join him for backups, in vocals and dancing.

Santana cheers, and runs up to Liam, dragging him back out onto the dance floor. They dance for a little bit, before Quinn runs over and steals her away for a minute. She whispers something in the Latina's ear, and Santana grins and nods. After finding Brittany, they take the stage after Artie, bringing the house down with an Unholy Trinity version of Britney Spears' _Toxic_, a flashback song since the three girls have covered the song before. Everyone goes nuts at just the sight of the infamous trio, and they grin as they launch into the song.

Liam gapes. So she really can sing amazingly. She's incredible. He figured she'd be good, but this . . . wow. Her voice compliments the others too, and she looks so happy.

Sebastian grins to himself as Santana sings. He hasn't heard her voice in a year, and he loves it. Even from the first time he heard it, when she performed in _West Side Story _in her senior year, he'd been obsessed. It's one of the top three things he loves about her.

One, obviously, her personality. It fits perfectly with his, she's fiery, sassy, and sarcastic, then fun, witty, and hilarious, but also sweet, loving, and compassionate. It syncs perfectly with his, they used to just fit, in all the right ways. She's so much fun to be around, no matter if you're jamming in a club, playing at the beach, or home cuddling on the couch.

Two, her voice. Just from hearing it once, you always want to hear more. Sebastian can hear all of her influences and idols from her voice, with her style standing out from all of them. Lots of Beyonce, Jennifer Lopez, Rihanna, and Shakira, a bit of Amy Winehouse and Ciara, some Missy Elliott, Mariah Carey, Madonna, Britney Spears, and Christina Aguilera. It's perfect, if you ask Sebastian. It's smoky, soulful, and seductive, but can be sweet, sad, or anything else. It's so versatile, and Sebastian loves it.

Three, her eyes. If Sebastian had to pick one part of her physical appearance that is his favorite, it's her eyes. Dark and mysterious, they draw you in, making you want to know more, but challenging that you can't. They're deep, hard, but sometimes soft, like her, and Sebastian loves it when she gets a mischievous glint in those dark orbs, or when she looks up at him with puppy eyes that are literally _impossible_ to resist. Sebastian got to know her, and now he knows her eyes are the most expressive part of her, likely save her voice. He learned to read them, he can tell when she's sad, mad, stressed, or distressed. That's why seeing her eyes blank bothered him. She must have gotten better at hiding her emotions, since he saw literally nothing. Like he didn't know her at all.

Sebastian looks back up to the stage, towards Santana and she's . . . looking at him. When their eyes meet, hers widen only slightly, but she smiles and winks at him, sending shivers down his spine, before turning towards the two blondes sharing the stage with her. Once the girls finish their song and leave the stage, Sam takes the mic.

"Alright, alright, alright!" he starts in some sort of accent, probably trying to sound like someone famous. "We've got an awesome line-up of songs here, now there's sign-ups, since those were all the prepped songs. First on the list . . . is Cameron James singing Jason Derulo's _Want to Want Me_!" Everyone cheers and Cameron takes the mic, starting with a bang, singing to Santana. She grins and sends him a teasing smile, improving Cameron's energy, and from that, the performance. Sebastian grits his teeth. He knows that Cameron's always had a thing for Santana, it was obvious when they went to Dalton, but luckily, she was dating Brittany at the time. Apparently, he hasn't gotten over it. Well, to be fair, neither has Sebastian. But he really doesn't like his ex-teammate singing a love song to his ex-girlfriend that he still loves. He'll have to bear it. Especially since he's up next. Violet told him to sing, and then told him what song he should do. He agreed, only because he could apply it to Santana too. It's also just a good song. At least Violet has semi-good taste in music.

When Cameron finishes, he flashes Santana his best smile, and she smirks back at him as he gets down off the stage. He heads over to her. "What'd you think?"

"I think a few things," she starts. "One, I love that song, Two, you did one hell of a job, and three, do you feel like a dance?" She smiles mischievously, and he grins, taking her hand and leading her to the center of the floor. Sebastian rolls his eyes. Santana, always the flirt. It used to be super sexy and hot when they were dating since he knew she was his, but now it's just annoying.

He hops up onto the stage after Sam, in another impression, announces that he'll be singing another Jason Derulo song, _In My Head_. Everyone cheers, it's a well known song, and Sebastian takes over the stage. He's a natural performer, he dances smoothly around the stage, with backup from Jeff and David Thompson, and grins when he sees Santana thoroughly enjoying the song. He can't make it too obvious that he's singing to her, but adds a few extremely subtle hints, hoping she'll get it. He gets no clue that she did until after, when he sees her eyebrows scrunched slightly in confusion and possibly shock as she looks at the stage he just vacated.

Violet runs over to him and flings her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Oh, Sebby! That was amazing! Thank you for such an amazing song!" Sebastian nods, and they look back up to the stage, where Santana is slowly, gracefully, dramatically ascending the stairs. She takes center stage, where she glares offstage cueing Rachel to hurry on with a bedazzled microphone. Once Berry leaves, Santana snaps sharply, the sound echoing, and, without the song being announced, a pounding beat starts.

Sebastian recognizes the song immediately, Dua Lipa's _Blow Your Mind (Mwah)_. This was a favorite of hers from when they were dating more recently. Plus, the lyrics are perfect for her.

_If you don't like the way I talk, then why am I on your mind?_

_If you don't like the way I walk, then finish your glass of wine,_

_We fight, and we argue, you still love me blind_

_If we don't fuck this whole thing up, _

_Guaranteed, I can blow your mind (mwah)_

Yes, she's always on Sebastian's mind. Yes, Sebastian still loves her completely. Yes, they fight and argue. That's how they broke up. They did fuck the whole thing up - well, he did - but still she blows his mind. It's crazy how much he loves this Latina. And if she really doesn't love him anymore, then he'll let her go, but he needs to tell her how he feels first. But he has no clue in hell how. He knows that this is another one of her top favorite artists, Dua Lipa has a lot of songs that Santana loves, or can relate to.

She dances around the stage, seductively and sexily, working her body perfectly in time to the music, somehow dancing amazingly while bringing the house down with her vocals. Everyone cheers, and Liam's jaw is slack. She was amazing with the two other girls - Brittany and Quinn? - but this is another level. She's even better solo, and this song is amazing, though he's only heard it once or twice. Her voice soars around the room, and everyone cheers wildly when she's done. The next song is another Unholy Trinity song, and the two other blondes giddily join Santana onstage. Sebastian moves over to the edge of the stage, right below it, since Violet told him to sing again.

The girls take their usual position, Quinn in front, flanked by Santana on the left and Brittany on the right. The lights fade, and the voice of Sam blasts through the speakers. "Now, presenting, the terrifyingly terrific threesome, two feisty blondes and a fearsome brunette, a very sassy trio for the ages, singing Destiny's Child's _Lose My Breath,_ our very own, UNHOLY TRINITY!" The lights flash on, and the girls break into song, the parts divided more evenly than _Toxic_, Santana taking main lead instead of Quinn.

They dance around in their trio formation, this time incorporating more dancing, and a few solo dance features. It's a dance battle, of sorts, each girl going harder for each of their turns. But, as the song winds down, it's clear that Santana won, though Brittany came in a respectable second. Sebastian applauds after they finish, they were really good, and all of them have such a great dynamic. The girls head over to the stairs down, near to Sebastian, and take a quick group hug. When they release, Quinn accidentally trips, and Santana, being the closest to the edge of the stage, falls.

Time seems to slow down for Santana, as she falls backwards off the stage. She frantically looks down, and crazy enough, she calms down. She sees Sebastian there, and knows that she still trusts Sebastian with her life. She . . . she knows that she wishes they were still together. She loves him. She always has. Them breaking up was a huge mistake on her part, but she was kinda hoping he would be single when he came. But, Karma hates her, because now he has Violet, and she seems pretty attached. Sucks for her. Then, time catches up to her, and she lands safely in Sebastian's arms.

As soon as Quinn trips, Sebastian is on alert, and when Santana falls, he's there ready. The whole thing happens in a flash for him. One minute, she's standing and laughing onstage, and the second, she's in his arms. It's still so familiar to him, though it's been a year. But as soon as she stops moving, Sebastian can't take it anymore. The woman he loves is in his arms, and he can't control himself as his hand guides her torso closer to him. Her eyes immediately close, and arms wind around his neck as he crashes his lips against hers.

They move together perfectly, just like they used to, and both of them finally feel right since their break-up. Everyone around them share grins, and start to clap, many exchanging money from won or lost bets. Sebastian slowly puts Santana down, and without breaking the kiss, moves his hands behind her neck, and on the small of her back, keeping her as close to him as possible.

Eventually, once they separate, Santana looks up at Sebastian, a hopeful and joyful glint in her eye. He smiles down at her, and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. She smirks at him, and he wraps an arm around her waist. Ruining the moment, Violet storms over, a path clearing for her, no one worried about setting her against Santana. The blonde is clearly fuming, which makes sense, because her boyfriend is kissing his ex. When she reaches them, Sebastian rolls his eyes and sighs in annoyance, Santana looking at him proudly. Violet narrows her eyes, and opens her mouth to speak.

"How dare you, you _bitch_!" she exclaims, wheeling on Santana. "Kissing my boyfriend! You'll pay for that!" She swiftly brings her hand up and down to slap Santana, but before her hand makes contact, Santana hand is holding her wrist, keeping her from bitch-slapping the Latina.

"First, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Two, he kissed me, not that I didn't enjoy it thoroughly. Three, he only got with you because his lonely ass got dumped by yours truly, and he needed a distraction until we got over it and eventually got together again. It was inevitable. Four, for a bonus, I never wanted you here, so _adios._ I would leave if I were you, because pretty soon, Mara Lopez might be sending off some reports on one Violet Harrisburg _slapping_ her. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be a hated social figure, wouldn't you?" Santana lifts an eyebrow, and Violet's expression immediately switches from anger to fear, and she backs away slowly before turning and fleeing. Santana smiles to herself in satisfaction, then she feels Sebastian move closer, whispering in her ear.

"So, does this mean we're back?" She grins.

"We never left." They both grin, and after a short telepathic conversation, they turn to everyone else, who start cheering, since no one really liked Violet. Once the party resumes, Santana notices Liam standing off to the side, looking slightly sad. She smiles softly, and goes over to him.

"Hey." He looks up, and smiles at her.

"Hi, San."

"I'm really sorry about that." He shakes his head.

"No, I should have figured. I think I knew we weren't right, but it was really nice to get to know you." Santana's brow creases.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Liam shrugs.

"Wouldn't it be weird?" Santana shakes her head firmly.

"No. We might not be dating, but we both trust each other. Please stay. I love working with you." Liam nods, catching on to what she's implying.

"You're right. I guess I knew I did love you, maybe like a sister," Liam says slowly, hoping he's not misunderstanding, grinning when Santana beams at him.

"Perfect. You're probably the best brother a girl could ask for. We know each other so well, we're best friends, I can't imagine not going to work and seeing you," Santana tells him. He grins and nods.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. And you can bet I'll be talking to your boy toy." Liam winks at her, and she laughs. They exchange a tight, sweet hug, and Santana tugs him back out onto the dance floor, meeting up with Sebastian. They converse silently, and Liam looks on, confused. Santana telepathically tells Sebastian that they're still best friends, so he has nothing to worry about. When Sebastian smiles at Liam, the model starts laughing. They both exchange confused looks.

"Yeah, I never stood a chance," Liam laughs. "Your telepathy is nuts!" The two laugh too, and Santana leaves to get up onstage. When it's her turn again, she cues the music for Dua Lipa and BLACKPINK's _Kiss and Make Up._ An overall great song, and it works. Also great for dancing.

Everyone cheers when she starts to sing, even the part in Korean, and Sebastian looks on proudly, happy that she's his again, and he doesn't have to worry about the other guys that he _knew _were eyeing her.

Once they start kissing, Jesse leaves the party. There's no other good reason to be there. His semi-crush has her boyfriend back for certain, and all the other people there are dweebs. So, he hops on a cab back to his hotel room.

Deep down, Cameron and Matt both knew that they didn't have a chance, and that she would have gotten back with Sebastian, and if not them Liam. They are both happy for her, since they were both friends with Santana before they got a crush on her, or dated her, respectively. So, now, they all mingle with old friends, both admittedly mostly over her. Only mostly because, well, you know, she's fucking Santana (Mara) Lopez.

Once the party winds down, Santana tries to stay to help clean up, but they all shoo her out, telling her to go make out with her boyfriend or something. Sebastian grins as he leans down to seductively whisper in her ear, "That's actually a pretty good idea." She scoffs, rolls her eyes, and slaps his on the chest, though it doesn't have any force behind it. She grabs him by the lapel of his blazer, and rags him out of NYADA, and into a taxi that pulls up immediately. Then, they both go back to Santana's luxurious apartment, kissing and teasing all the way up until they make it there, and finally get to be with each other after what seems like so long apart. Then, they fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Santana invites her best friends over since many of them are leaving for their respective homes. Pretty soon, Nick and Jeff, Quinn and Puck, and Brittany and Artie are all lounging with Santana and Sebastian in her place, talking, laughing, and recalling their favorite moments from the night before, especially Santana's total _serve_ of Violet. Sebastian keeps his arm wrapped protectively around Santana, and she doesn't seem to mind whatsoever, in fact, she leans into him more as she talks with their friends. Sebastian grins to himself. In the afternoon, after a quick conversation with Santana's extremely protective cousin and two best friends, when they're all relaxing, Sebastian goes to Santana, and gets down on one knee, taking her hand in his, and taking the ring from his pocket, displaying it. Instead of gasping, Santana only smirks, quirks an eyebrow, and lets him speak.

"Santana, I know we just got back together, but I think the fact that we could go strong together for 6 amazing years proves that we can do just about anything. And yes, i know it's a bit weird since we're both gay if not bisexual, but I can firmly say that I love you more than anything. Will you please do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Sebastian held his breath, along with everyone else in the room, waiting for Santana to answer, Nick and Jeff exchanged grins, Quinn and Brittany are smiling, eyes sparkling in happiness for their best friend. Santana seems to be enjoying this as much as possible, drawing out her answer, seeing how nervous she can make him. She simply smirks, and he meets her gaze. His hands start to shake, and Santana laughs.

"You big idiot, of course!" Sebastian slides the glittering ring on her finger, it fitting perfectly, then sweeps her up in a passionate embrace, kissing her fiercely. Everyone else cheers, and the couple separates their faces for a second to smile at their friends, showing everyone how truly happy they are together.

Epilogue: A special copy of a New York magazine was sent to all of the New Directions and Warbler alumni the following week. Everyone was thrilled, sending their congratulations, because on the cover were their two good friends, side by side, Santana flaunting her gold ring for all the world to see. The subtitle was: _Mara Lopez announces recent engagement to longtime boyfriend, chief attorney Sebastian Smythe; see inside for more details on the top supermodel's new fiance, the story of their relationship, and her plans for the future!_ With the magazine and the article is a side note, assuring them that they'll all be invited to the wedding, though more information is yet to be revealed.

Santana grins as Sebastian frames the magazine cover to hang on their wall. Once it's up, Santana walks up behind him, slips an arm around his waist, and presses a loving kiss to his lips. Everyone knows now: Sebastian Smythe and Santana Lopez are forever together.

The End

**A/N: Again, please send in requests, I get bored. Hope it was ok!**


End file.
